


Arjuna Durjana, Moksa Karna

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Family, Gen, Historical References, Poetry, Post-War of Barathayuda
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Moksa-lah engkau, ya Karna. Menuju nirwana; kebahagiaan tertinggi melenyapkan segenap dosa-dosa.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer, Arjuna/Karna (Mahabharata)
Series: sastra pantang mati [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/648635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Arjuna Durjana, Moksa Karna

/1/

Kepadamu; ya Karna, pasupatiku melesat meniadakanmu. Tidakkah aku durjana sudah menghabisi nyawa saudara? Sementara kita sama-sama tak memiliki pilihan; ingiku usai, inginku berdamai—tetapi, mungkinkah? Sementara pujangga lebih senang apabila kita saling mencipratkan darah: darah merah, darah tumpah, darah atas segenap dosa-dosa permainan takdir Pandawa dan Kurawa.

/2/

Angkat kepalamu, ya Arjuna. Lihatlah betapa kau telah berhasil memenggalku; menjadikanku semakin tiada dalam kehidupan yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan aku ada. Kunti menghanyutkanku, Kurawa menepisku, sementara kau, ya Arjuna, kau membebaskanku. Simpanlah penyesalanmu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Rayakan kemenanganmu.

/3/

Apa yang bisa dirayakan dari kemenangan yang membinasakan, ya Karna? Aku terlalu malu, seperti pengecut yang lari terbirit-birit karena tak sengaja memanah kuda milik dewa. Sementara Kresna berbisik-bisik, menghasut bagai setan, untuk lekas melepaskan busur panahku padamu yang tengah tersungkur tak berdaya.

Aku tak punya kelayakan untuk merayakan kemenangan di atas kematianmu serta kematian saudara-saudaraku dalam Perang Baratayuda.

/4/

Keluguanmu, ya Arjuna, adalah kelebihanmu. Aku ingin membencimu atas nama Drupadi; ingin pula kubinasakan dirimu karena kaulah yang paling dikasihi Kunti. Tetapi, pada akhirnya aku bersumpah untuk melenyapkan semua Pandawa kecuali dirimu, ya Arjuna. Kaulah tokoh besar dalam Mahabarata, yang sepatutnya memenangkan pertempuran di Kurusetra.

Sementara aku hanya bidak tak berharga, yang dicipta untuk tersiksa; sejak awal aku ada sampai tiada.

/5/

Tidakkah aku durjana pula,

Karena sempat membenci Yudistira

Akibat ketololannya menahan nafsu

Dari permainan dadu?

/6/

Aku sama durjana; tetap berpihak pada Kurawa, meski aku tahu kau saudara. Dan aku lebih berdosa, menyebut Drupadi seorang wanita penggoda bersuamikan lima, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran di baliknya.

_(Tetapi,_ Karna terisak _, luka di hatinya adalah ketidakmampuannya untuk memaafkan dari penolakan-penolakan.)_

/7/

Moksa-lah engkau, ya Karna

Menuju nirwana;

Kebahagiaan tertinggi melenyapkan segenap dosa-dosa

Serta benci

Yang kuharap tidak menyiksamu lagi

Biar kusimpan pasupatiku

Untuk mengenang bahwa suatu waktu ia pernah memadamkanmu

Dari pilu

/8/

Aku telah lama tahu mengenai kematian yang sangat dekat denganku ketika kutemui Kunti di Sungai Gangga sore itu. Telah kuterima takdirku sebagai kesatria yang kelak kalah di hadapan kesucianmu. Aku mafhum.

Di dalam kesunyianku

Aku berharap moksa bersamamu

Bersama-sama kita di surga

Aku dan Pandawa

Aku dan dirimu, ya Arjuna[]

* * *

12:11 AM – 21 Mei 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Mahabharata merupakan sastra kuno dari India yang dikarang oleh Begawan Byasa. Sementara Fate/Grand Order milik Kinoko Nasu (nasuverse), Type-Moon. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Di sini, saya mengambil setting paska Perang Baratayuda, sebelum Arjuna maupun Karna dipertemukan kembali di Chaldea.


End file.
